Space exploration is a rapidly developing field. The types of spacecrafts cover a vast range including manned hard shelled space stations, space shuttles, and satellites—to name a few. These crafts usually provide invaluable information and services. However, the fact that these devices are operating in the generally inhospitable environment of space incorporates a unique set or issues. One such issue is a lack of the ability to repair the vessels in space.
While space stations such as the International Space Station can facilitate a certain level of repair for itself, this is the exception rather than the rule and even so, the level of repair is very limited. In most cases repair is only through very expensive means or not available at all.
Traditional hard shelled stations present internal space limitations due to factors including the high cost of placing such stations into orbit or beyond. Attempting to assemble larger hard shelled craft in space is an expensive undertaking. This restriction basically prevents any repairs to other space craft or satellites within the habitable volume of the station. While the space shuttle can be called into service to repair satellites, there is nothing at present that can take a satellite into a large habitable environment. The space shuttle requires technicians or astronauts to bulking space suits for repairs. While the suits prove very useful, dexterity and vision are hampered by the suits.
Along with this restriction, the astronauts and technicians have less radiation shielding than if they were operating in a heavily shielded space station. The combination of space suits and minimal radiation shielding creates a condition where it is not safe for humans to repair space devices for an extended period of time.
The general characteristics of inflatable human habitats have been identified in While U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,010 to Schneider, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,189 to Raboin, et al. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,508 to Taylor identifies inflatable structures connected together in space. However these structures are not identified as being capable of serving as space craft that could operate as repair centers or carriers of other space craft. There is simply nothing to meet the demand of repairing a spacecraft within an expandable habitable environment.
One advantage to the inflatable craft is that the volume of the craft increases on deployment to many times the volume of hard shelled unit of similar launch characteristics and weight. Also, the radiation shielding of an inflatable craft is typically much greater than a hard shelled craft.
What is needed is an inflatable space craft that provides a large habitable environment so technicians can repair other space craft. The inflatable space craft can also serve the function of transporting one or more spacecraft to other locations.